The Pool of Tears (Alice version) (My version)
Alice continued to fall, but she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief. "Well, after this, I shall not think of anything but fa-" Alice began, before part of her apron covered her mouth and she pushed it away, and she finished, "of falling downstairs." She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Alice was surpriesd to find that she was floating down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw that it was nothing but pictures, so she set it on a floating table. Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed, as she relaxed, but then, she went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Alice said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said, before floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "... and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down, as she said this, but then got caught on something. She then saw Timothy run down a weird hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Mouse!" Alice called, as she chased after him. "Wait! Please!" She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Alice commented. She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them up. There was small door about six inches high, with a genie duck wearing a red turban on his head with light purple feather on it. He wears a light purple shirt, green pants, and red shoes. He also wears a red vest. His name was Genie, or Gene. She began to open the door and the genie duck let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Alice said. "Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Alice." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the genie duck said. "My name is Genie. You can call me Gene. But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, I was following-" Alice began. "Rather good, what?" Gene said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Alice said. "Well, one good turn deserves another," Gene said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm looking for a brown circus mouse," Alice said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Gene said before he revealed an image and Alice peeked in to see Timothy running away. "There he is!" Alice said. "I simply must get through." Gene shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible." "You mean impossible?" asked Alice. "No, impassible," Gene said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" "Table?" Alice said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions," Gene said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Alice read the tag hanging from the bottle. "DRINK ME," she read, before she said, "Hmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Gene asked. Alice laughed and said, "I was just giving myself some good advice." She drank some of the bottle and licked her lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh... cherry tart." Suddenly, she shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." She said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said, as she shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Alice said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Alice said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked. Gene laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Alice said, as she ran up to Gene. "I'm just the right size!" "Oh, no use," Gene said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Alice groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Gene began. "What key?" Alice asked "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Gene said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Alice said. She tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor and then sat down with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "What ever will I do?" she said. Gene laughed and said to Alice, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Alice said, as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and inside of the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Alice read. She picked up a pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Alice said, as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Alice yelled, as she grew bigger. Gene's mouth was covered by Alice's giant foot. "Oh!" she said, as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit in the room. "Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Gene mubled behind Alice's shoe. "What did you say?" The giant Alice asked, moving her foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Gene said and he began laughing. Alice sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Alice said, unable to hold back her tears. "Now-Now, I'll never get home!" A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Gene. "Oh, come on, now," Gene said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Alice sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" She began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl!" Gene said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say!" Alice didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. Gene noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" he shouted. Alice picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk to 2 inches and fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Alice said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Gene said, as he swallowed the water and Alice and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof